Burlesque
by Ms. Mari Cullen
Summary: She went to LA to dance & sing her way to stardom, but in the end she found her way to love... AH Cannon Pairing E/B Em/R A/J


**I do NOT own Twilight! And the beginning from the story Esme's POV it's from the actual movie Burlesque...**

* * *

**ESPOV (Esme)**

Once upon a time ...a long, long time ago... there was a good little girl...and they called her... A stunner with impossibly long lashes, theatrical make-up and a sequined, skin-tight band-aid of a dress. She works the tight stage of the club, toying with the audience. Wearing bowler hats, suspenders and lots of ink. The crowd HOOTS. Lame streamers EXPLODE from the stage.

Some say she up and died-of neglect. Abandonment. The club's red booths are about half-full with a hip crowd. Walls cluttered with photos. Celebrities tucked in shadows. But I say...no matter how hard you try; you can't keep a good girl down. And I've got a bevy of 'em.

A dozen gorgeous, leggy girls fight for the mirror. Miles of skin. Heavy make-up. Lashes. Boobs. Butts. Fishnets. Boas. And sequins. Oceans of them. It's definitely decadent. Completely cabaret.

Come to think of it, none of them are all that good, which isn't all that bad. Eight shows a week. Sixteen gorgeous girls. Thirty-two towers of luscious legs...

Let me introduce you to the girls… As they come to the stage one by one.

Say hello to Ali. Rosie. Lauren. Angela and Jessica. All of them the crème-de la crème.

Each one a bastion of bodacious… Not to mention their other… Ass-ets…

Welcome to the Burlesque Lounge, dead smack in the center of the Sunset Strip- did I say "strip?"

I meant TEASE…

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella!" screamed Billy as he came into the dinner.

I sighed, "I'm coming!" I screamed back as came back from the back stock.

"Where were you girl?" said Billy as he went straight to the register.

I rolled my eyes at him, asshole. "I was getting the stuff from the back stock for tonight." I said. "I'm trying to leave everything ready for Leah and Sue tonight before I leave for today."

He chuckled. "Well speaking of which, I need you to cover for Leah," said Billy as he counted the register money.

"Are you going to pay me overtime for this?" I said to him annoyed this wasn't the first time that I've covered Leah's shift even more now that she is dating this disgusting pig I have as a boss. "Besides what stupid excuse did she give you now? Did her puppy die again?"

He looked at me with this deadly stare in his eyes and closed register. "No, she isn't feeling well," he said as he was walking towards the door. "She has the flu"

"The flu, my ass" I mumbled between my teeth.

"Did you say something?" asked Billy.

I looked at him, "Yes, I did when you are going to give me my paycheck?" I asked him. I mean this asshole stills owns me and Sue our paycheck from last month. I needed it I wanted to go to Los Angeles. I wanted to dance, I wanted to be somebody more that a waitress in this shithole I called my hometown aka Forks.

"You will get your paycheck at the end of the month" he said with mocking smile on his face "When all the bills are due"

"What?! You still owe me, my paycheck from last month." I scream at him. "You got to be kidding me this is bullshit!"

"If you have a problem with that deal with it Bella" said Billy. "You are getting paid on the end of the month and that's final. So get back to work!"

"Screw you, Billy if you don't give me my paycheck today I am quitting!" I screamed at him.

Billy laughed "Sure you will, Bella," he said. "Without this job you'll starve to death and besides you don't have nothing and nobody"

I couldn't hold my tears from falling anymore.

"Dumb bitch, remember Bella you're worthless" said Billy as he closed the door laughing, leaving me standing there.

"Agh! I fucking hate you Billy" I scream as my tears kept falling. But he was right, I wasn't going to be something more that my parents would have been proud of I was nothing more than a lousy bartender on this hell hole. My parents Charlie and Renee died when I was 18, leaving me with an old house and tons of bills to pay. Thank God their insurance took care of the bills and everything, but I still wanted to be somebody.

I wanted to be a dancer and sing in front millions of people, Charlie and Renee believed in my dreams so they put me in dance and singing classes when I was 6 years old. I loved it. They never missed a recital or a practice they were very supportive of my dancing career. Haven't dance since they died, now I could really feel my tears fall. I miss them every day, but I know that I can't bring them back.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you're not worthless" I turned around, I saw Sue standing behind me. "And if ever hear yourself taking down again, so help me God" she said. Sue has been my "mother" since Charlie and Renee past ago. "My dear child you're worth it. You're a wonderful dancer Bella and a great singer" said Sue on her motherly voice.

She came towards me and hugged me. "My sweet child, you're going to get of this hell hole' she said.

I looked at her. "How Sue?" I asked her. "This bastard is not paying us today either."

Sue reached her purse and took out an envelope. "Here" she said as she gave me the envelope.

I look at her confused. "What is this?" I asked as I slowly opened the envelope revealing lots of one hundred bills. "Oh my God, Sue! I can't take this." I said to her.

"Yes, you can and you will" she said with smile on her face and a few tears coming out of her eyes.

I started shaking my head no, I couldn't believe this. "Your parents left me this just in case something happen to them" she said. "And this is the perfect moment to give it to you."

"I can't, Sue." I said looking between her and the money in my hand. "I can't leave you alone on the night shift, now that you will be alone because Leah isn't coming tonight."

She looked at me and caressed my cheek. "Bella go home, pack your things and make your dreams come true" she said. "Don't worry about the dinner; if I need help I will call Sam or Emily to come help me."

I could feel more tears coming; I hugged Sue tight. "Thank you so much Sue." I said. "When I make it big you will be the first one to know."

"Bells, I will be on the first row cheering you on" said Sue. "Now go, Bella and make your dreams come true my child."

Sue hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you!" I said.

I got in my car as soon as I hit the highway; I threw my stinky apron out of the window of my car. "Good-bye you asshole!" I screamed to the wind.

As soon as I got to my house I started grabbing everything I could fit on my suitcase. I still can believe I am doing this but I was ready to leave this crappy part of my life behind and start my new life in Los Angeles.

I put my suitcase in my car and started driving away from this shitty ass town.

Los Angeles, here I come!

* * *

**This is my new story, I hope that you guys like it. Let me know if you guys like, if I should continue or not with it. **

**Please Review and Thank you!**


End file.
